Lost at Sea
by EdwardStalker
Summary: Mission: Convince millionaire, playboy, and ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen that his partying days are over while Cullen Enterprises appoints a new CEO. Reward: Closure and a partner position at Whitlock Affairs. Complications: The Cullen family is forcing me to take a 10 day cruise with said playboy to make sure he doesn't misbehave. Get your life boats ready…


**This is an old story, redone. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Power Play**

"SWAN!" the incorrigible man screeched. "Get your pretty ass in here, NOW!" I would love to say this was the first time his voice has risen three octaves and made my blood curl. But sadly, I have worked with the man for over a year. This is a daily occurrence. I slowly slid my chair back and looked towards the translucent glass windows surrounding his lavish office. He was sitting on his ergonomic chair that looked more like an inflatable yoga ball with a glued on back. I would be lying if I said I haven't daydreamed about kicking the ball out from under him.

He was dressed casually in jeans and a button down shirt, however, his outfit probably cost more than a month's rent on my apartment. His Bluetooth was a permanent fixture in his ear and he would happen to have an important call during any type of emergency situation. In which case, the pressure and responsibility would fall to me while he would reap the benefits of a job well done.

I took my time walking from my cubicle to his office. I could tell he was still on a phone call and I would rather avoid the awkward silence (on my part) while listening to him drone on. I took a depth breath outside the office and hoped it would last. Otherwise my lungs would be screaming bloody murder by the time I reached the chair in the middle of the room. Mike was under the impression that people liked the obnoxious fragrance he had circulating throughout his office. He believes it helps seal the deal with clients. When in reality, clients would agree to just about anything to get out of his lair as fast as possible.

He had once tried to get air filters made with the pungent scent made for our building. Thank god his influence doesn't reach that far. Whitlock Affairs wouldn't allow their publicists to walk around smelling like a strip joint. However, they had no problem letting Mike Newton, the dumb-ass hired to fulfill some sort of executive familial obligation, stink up his office.

Mike motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs in front of him. I obliged and took my seat, careful not to spread my legs while trying to balance on his hell-forsaken chairs. The last thing I needed was to make another sexual harassment call into HR about Mike's perverted sense of humor and roaming eyes.

Mike's eyes wandered over me and hesitated on my chest. I felt like I was being sized up by a creepy predator before he pounced. I squirmed in my chair and I tried, in vain, to shield myself from his perverted observation. When he finally hit the button on his Bluetooth to end the call, I shoved the expletives I wanted to scream at him to the back of my mind and plastered on a smile. He was my boss after all.

"Bella I need you to buy a bikini… preferably a small black one that hugs your curves." He uttered confidently. My jaw dropped as I tried to figure out what type of drugs this man was taking. He was always a perverted dick, but he normally never vocalized his thoughts. I always thought it was his self-preservation that stopped him from voicing his opinions. Partly, because he knew that his cousin would have to fire him if someone was able to prove his incompetency.

"Excuse me?" I refrained from yelling. However, my voice was obviously strained by my anger. I wanted to jump the desk and kick his scrawny little ass. I may put up with his stalker like tendencies around the office, but I refuse to be openly disrespected.

"Oh that might have come out wrong." He mumbled moving his mouse on his computer. He didn't look me in the eyes, so he can't see the furious expression plaguing my face.

"Oh, YOU THINK!" The dangerous edge of my voice must have caught him off guard because his head snapped up.

"Isabella please do not take offense. If anything my comment was a tribute to your beauty. Nevertheless, that is not the reason for my suggestion." He rambled on.

"Then please enlighten me." I strangled out. I wanted to walk out of his office and go straight to Jasper Whitlock on the 22nd floor. I was hired by Whitlock Affairs because I am good at my job, wait, I am great at my job. I am one of the best crisis management publicists in this city and I refuse to be disrespected by the slimy little weasel in front of me.

"Jasper called earlier and we have a situation we need you to handle." He quickly mumbled. I think he finally understood that my anger was solely focused on him. "Cullen Enterprises is in trouble. Their stock IPO has been in chaos for the past few months due to Carlisle Cullen's diagnosis. The public knows that his time is limited and the prodigal son is going to have to take the reins. Their executive board is in flux and they cannot support the succession of Edward Cullen into the CEO position unless changes are made. Carlisle called Jasper this morning to discuss the matter himself and he specifically requested you."

Mike had turned from snarky pervert to asserted business man in the matter of fifty words. I held back my crude comments and focused on the matter at hand. It was now my job to push past mine and Edward Cullen's differences and fix this.

"So let me guess, Carlisle wants me to put a spin on his son's exploits to illustrate his son in favorable light." I gawked. It was just like Carlisle to pull me into this and give me no choice but to go along with it. Carlisle was always so good to me and I can't turn by back on him, especially now. I know I owe him at least this much. So I put on my game face and went to work. I was about to speak, when Mike interrupted me.

"Actually no. Carlisle doesn't want you handling the business side of this crisis. Jasper will be handling the board and their issues, while you focus solely on Edward Cullen's rehabilitation." Mike had the nerve to smile at his word choice.

"The word rehabilitation has the connotation that a person truly wants to change. Edward Cullen has been the same narcissistic, stubborn person since we were kids. Pray tell, how does Carlisle want me to fix Edward? Should I schedule electroshock therapy so they can rewire his entire brain into behaving in the conventional ways? No that would be too tame a treatment. Edward Cullen does not accept change. He is set in his ways. He will not change for anything… or anyone." I took a deep breath after I realized I was shaking.

"Bella. I don't pretend to know your problem or your history with Cullen and honestly I could care less. You have been hired to do a job and I expect you to do it. Cullen Enterprises is going to fail, unless a new CEO is appointed. Carlisle owns 51% of the company and he wants his son to absorb his shares and his power within the company. If the board doesn't support his decision, his company could lose its financial backing. I know you care about Carlisle, from what I've heard he thinks very highly of you. Jasper has agreed to promote you to partner in Whitlock Affairs if this all goes done without a hitch. So please, do your job and get Cullen back on track. Or at the very least convince him to do his business out of the public eye."

I couldn't fathom a world where Edward would listen to a word I have to say. I haven't seen him since my father's funeral and I left for phoenix. Whenever I came back to Forks to visit the Cullen's, Edward would conveniently be away. We became very good at sharing a family without ever coming into contact with each other.

"Which brings me back to the bikini," Mike continued. "Carlisle has booked his son on a ten day cruise to get him out the city while the board deliberates. Carlisle has also taken the liberty of booking your travel as well."

"Are your serious! I think Carlisle has completely lost his mind. Edward and I haven't seen or spoken to each other in 6 years, and he wants us to spend 10 days in the middle of the ocean together!" I was getting dizzy from all this emotional drama. I had spent the better part of those six years forgetting Edward and avoiding all things having to do with him.

"I am extremely serious Ms. Swan. Your flight to Los Angeles leaves at 8pm tomorrow night, I expect you to be on it." Mike's tone was deathly. I had never heard him this way. He was usually a spineless jellyfish and he chooses now to make a power play! I knew the conversation was over so I made a motion to stand. As I walked out of the room, I heard Mike yell over my shoulder.

"Don't forget that bikini Bella! Cullen is going to need something to keep his eyes occupied."

I choked back a spiteful insult and kept walking. I made my way back to my cubicle before I collapsed in defeat. How was I going to face him? More importantly how was I going to contain his universally known exploits while aboard a ship full of sleazy, gold digging women. One of the only people, who knew our past, was the one pushing us together. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

I think I was in a haze like state as I drove out of the city. I wouldn't allow my mind to wander or my hands to shake. I needed to get my head around the impending doom facing me. I shouldn't be the one to cowering away from seeing him again. And I definitely shouldn't be the one to put him back together after he broke me. I have spent six years forgetting what Edward used to mean to me. Every time I saw his face on the television accompanied by a slutty blond, my heart used to skip a beat. Nonetheless, I still watched as he destroyed his image and my heart slowly healed to a dull ache. He made it very clear that day…

As I pulled into the Cullen estate I scanned the driveways for his car, and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized his black Aston Martin was nowhere in sight. I got out of the car and fixed my appearance in the side mirror. Luckily, I was able to hold the tears at bay and was now more filled with anger than sorrow. I walked up to the front door and before I could knock, the door opened to a sick looking Carlisle. My heart broke seeing his once smiling face look so tired and worn.

"I thought I would be seeing you." He coughed. I couldn't speak so I did the only thing that felt right in that moment. I stepped forward and hugged Carlisle. He felt so warm and comforting, just like he always had. His arms enveloped me and he kissed the top of my head. I wanted, so desperately, to be mad at him for the situation he has put me in. But I couldn't bear the thought of yelling at him.

When I let him go, he stepped back and looked into my eyes. All the while keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Bells, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I could do it on my own. I am too weak to protect him anymore, I need help. I built my company from the ground up and it is now a multi-million dollar enterprise. It has always been my intention to pass off the company to Edward; it is a family business that should stay in the family. He has lost his way; I understand that more than you know. I know that people think I am crazy for entrusting him with the responsibility of Cullen Enterprises, but I know in my heart that he will turn himself around." Carlisle coughed again more loudly than before and he swayed slightly.

"Come on Carlisle why don't we go sit down, I'll make you some tea." I offered. He looked at me appreciatively as I grabbed his arm and led him towards the living room. Carlisle wasn't the type of man to openly commiserate his pain or even want compassion from people for his illness. He wanted to be independent, despite of it.

"Where are Esme and Alice?" I questioned, trying to lighten the mood as I handed him a cup of tea.

"Esme drove into the city with Alice. They had some shopping to do. "He smiled and I saw a spark of the old Carlisle for a moment. I closed my eyes to hide the tears that threatened to overpower me.

"Carlisle, I can't do it. I just got my life back on track…" I stopped to wipe the traitor tears from my eyes. "He broke me more than any person ever could. When Charlie died, I felt like I was drowning and I needed him to be that hand that pulled me back to the surface. I guess I was asking too much. He ran when I needed him most. He betrayed me and he never once looked back." Carlisle grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I know what I am asking you to do is completely unfair and selfish of me to even ask. My son has made a mess of his entire life and got caught up in the lifestyle. He isn't a bad person. I don't want to leave this world knowing I could have saved him from a life full of loneliness." Carlisle's tears brimmed over and fell haphazardly down his cheek.

"Carlisle, I haven't spoken to Edward in six years. What makes you think I even know how to help him? His actions over the last few years have made me realize the Edward I knew is gone. His life now…he has become a socialite playboy who doesn't care about anyone but himself." I squeezed the bridge of my nose. The stress of the day was hitting me full force. I could see the sadness in Carlisle's eyes and couldn't help asking. "Has he even come to see you since the diagnosis?"

"No, he hasn't." he mumbled attempting to stay strong. I grabbed his hand in mine and made him look me in the eye.

"Carlisle, since Charlie died you have been like a father to me. You helped me through so much and have always been there to help me. If this is what you need, than I will go and try to make Edward see reason. You deserve a son that sits by your bedside every second of the day. I can't promise he will listen to me, but I will try."

He pulled me to his chest and I leaned in to rest my cheek against his chest. I was about to speak again and tell him how hard this was going to be for me. I was going to tell him the story of six years ago, the one that he had only guessed about since. But I guess the timing wasn't right, Esme and Alice were home.

"Bella!" Alice sang as she walked into the room. She had a way of gliding as she walked and making the room feel brighter with her presence. Alice was so tiny and loveable. I just had to muss up her pixie black hair when she hoped over to me. "I haven't seen you in forever! Work has been crazy; they want a new line of designs out by memorial day." She wrapped me up in a tight hug before she went and kissed her father.

Alice was twenty-four like me and had made a name for herself in the fashion industry. She was recruited right out of UCLA by Channel to run their western design team based in LA. I had barely seen her during our college years because Stanford and UCLA didn't have the same breaks. A couple days here, a week there, our relationship was definitely strained during college. I tried to fly to Seattle as much as possible during the longer school breaks; however, I tended to avoid spending major holidays with the Cullens for obvious reasons. Despite my issues with Edward, Alice would always be my sister.

"Oh Alice, we have both been busy. Whitlock has me pulling overtime with state elections coming in November. Some of our clients are running for office and it is my job to make sure they are well represented in the public eye. How have you been?"

"I've been incredibly busy too. Yet, I have been cutting back my hours at the office to make more time to help out at home." she said pointedly. I knew Alice wasn't exactly happy about my absence these past months. Esme took the silence as a chance to greet me.

"Bella it's wonderful to see you dear." She kissed my check and gave my arm a tight squeeze.

"It's great to see you too Esme." I smiled. She looked worn out around the eyes. I could see what Carlisle's illness and Edward's exploits have done to her stress level. She went to sit on the couch next to her husband. Carlisle and Esme have been married for nearly thirty years and never once have I seen them fight or even raise their voices at one another. I used to dream about having a love like theirs one day…

"So, Bella we have everything packed and ready to go for your trip. I know your sizes and what you like, so I took the liberty of doing it all for you. I know you were kind of thrown into this and I wanted to make it easier on you. Seeing as you are leaving tomorrow." Alice confidently said as she looked through her phone.

I knew I shouldn't be surprised that Carlisle had told the rest of the family about his plan, but I still felt my jaw drop by her casual tone. She did realize that her best friend, me, was going on a ten day trip with the man who broke me, her brother, in order to sidetrack him for the duration of the trip so he doesn't embarrass her family's company while the board deliberates on whether he can become CEO. Not only that, but also try to tame him enough to assume the responsibility Carlisle is about to give him. Did they honestly think this was going to be easy for me? I was the one who got hurt last time… and yet I am going back into the lion's den to help them. I am the personification of insanity. I keep doing the same things over and over, expecting a different result.

"So I guess it's a plan then." I yelled. "I am so glad I was included in the discussion! But no, Bella doesn't deserve the advanced notice. I get to hear about this entire thing, from my boss and not my supposed family." I tried to focus my breathing. I could see the horror cross their features as they realized the chaotic state behind my smiling façade. I know they don't understand what is going on in my head, and it's my own fault. I have never explained to them the full story behind what happened six years ago and I don't intend to. They don't need to know… that's my burden and their gift.

"I am willing to do this, but I need all of you to understand that I am doing this for you. Not him. Some part of me will always care for him, but I need to move on with life. He obviously has. It is going to be one of the hardest things I will ever have to do. Facing him again will be painful for me. Nonetheless, I love you all too much to say no. And Edward's refusal to come home and see Carlisle is simply unacceptable. He needs a wakeup call and I guess I am the perfect person to do it," I staggered. Esme was the first to speak with sadness in her voice.

"Thank you, Bella. I can't begin to understand the pain this will cause you and I know better than anyone how difficult my son has become. What I do know is that you are the only person who has ever been able to get under that thick skin of his, time hasn't changed that. I wish we never had to ask you to do this. Edward's changed to the point I barely recognize my own son. I just want him back, especially now." She kissed Carlisle's palm. Alice spoke next.

"B, I know my brother hurt you, I am not blind to that fact. You are my best friend and I see the sadness glaze over your eyes every time he is mentioned. You refuse to tell us what happened and we accept that. If this wasn't the only way to talk reason into him, I wouldn't be asking. We have all tried, believe me. You are the last card we have to play." Alice hugged me tightly and I let myself release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I loved her and this family. Carlisle's illness was not something I could control, but I can do something to diffuse the pain.

"What time's my flight again?" I laughed while tears streamed down my face. "I actually find it comical that he even agreed to this cruise knowing I would be on it." I laughed expecting to hear them join in, but instead I heard crickets.

The cruise terminal was packed with people and it took hours to board the ship. I had been rushing for the past two days to make it from Seattle down to Los Angeles before the boarding time. I had resolved myself to my mission. I was not going to let my personal feelings get the best of me. I had yet to see Edward as I walked into the lobby of the ship. Alice texted me a few hours ago letting me know he was here.

**Just breath B, he won't know what hit him.-A**

The ship was the definition of extravagance. I was surrounded by sheer opulence. I couldn't wait to explore everything over the next ten days. I knew this wasn't a vacation, but I still want to at least enjoy myself. The captain came on the intercom,

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the Sapphire. We are pleased to have you aboard. Please make your way to your respective cabins while we get ready to set sail. As soon as your items are safely put away I encourage you to come up to the 12th floor observation deck as we say goodbye to the Los Angeles skyline. It is truly a magnificent sight. Thank you and welcome aboard."

I people watched all the way up to my room. The cruise was definitely full of a wide range of people from families on vacations to singles to romantic newlyweds to groups of friends. I was glad I wouldn't stick out among the other travelers; I wasn't the only one alone on this trip to paradise. However, the families and people were anything but normal. The children were attached to their cellphones and black cards. The parents speaking to their assistants through their Bluetooth devices. And the fake, bimbo blonds checking their makeup in compact mirrors. Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and famous.

In the elevator I was cramped in with what seemed to be newlyweds. A large, bulky man was practically molesting the neck of a beautiful blond not three feet from me. It almost felt wrong for being there during what seemed to be a private moment. Then I remembered that I was in a glass elevator, where people could see everything that was going on. Obviously this couple didn't care who watched them in throws of passion.

I tried to ignore the blonde's giggling and the man's moans. So I watched the floors pass by, wondering idly why I had to be on the highest deck of the ship.

"Em, babe we are being completely rude to this chick." The blonde spoke against the man's lips. It took me a second to realize she was talking about me. She pushed the man's chest away and came to stand in front of me. The blonde girl was absolutely gorgeous. She looked like a supermodel and with the clientele on this ship; I wouldn't be surprised if I was right. She was a least a foot taller than me without the stilettos she was wearing.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my Fiancé Emmett McCarty. Sorry for the display… this man decides the best time to propose to his girlfriend of seven years was in the lobby of a cruise ship surrounded by hundreds of strangers. But what can I say, my man knows I like the attention."

"Sorry babe, I was going to wait until we left port. Honestly I had a big plan… then I saw what you were wearing and I couldn't stand another second not being able to call you completely and irrevocably mine." He mumbled while he threw his arms around her. The girl's face lit up at his confession and I thought they were going to start groping each other again. Luckily, I was saved as the doors of the elevator swung open to my floor.

"I'm Bella. It was nice to meet you both." I said as I walked off the elevator. As the door closed I could hear Emmett mutter,

"Damn, we forgot to push the button to our floor. Do you mind riding the elevator with me another time future Mrs. McCarty? I resisted the urge to either hurl or cry by the relationship I had just witnessed. Rosalie and Emmett were obviously in love.

I walked down the hallway towards my cabin number and couldn't wait to set down the bags I had kept with me during ship check-in. I should have just left them all at the portside baggage carriers. My neck was kinking up due to the weight of my bags. When I reached my door I threw down my bags and search for my room key. While rummaging through my purse, I rubbed the back of neck to release the pressure.

It was then that I felt hot hands cup by neck and begin to rub my aching shoulders from behind.

"Seeing as your room is right next to mine… I'm sure I can schedule a private massage for you during the cruise." A familiar velvet voice whispered seductively in my ear. His hot breath sending shockwaves through my body. I wish I could stay oblivious to his effect on me, but I needed to get a grip. I grabbed his hands and forced him to release my shoulders. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Would that be before or after I press charges for sexual harassment, Edward?" I said fiercely looking up into his emerald eyes for the first time in six years.

"Bella." He gasped.

… In the background I heard the ship's horn signaling we had left port. We are stuck together for the next ten days. Get ready Edward… I've heard interventions are a bitch.


End file.
